


We Looked Like Giants

by TSPrincxietyTrash



Series: Sanders Sides College AU [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Car Sex, College, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Nerds in Love, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, have fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-10 00:14:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15279336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TSPrincxietyTrash/pseuds/TSPrincxietyTrash
Summary: “If I recall correctly – which I do –,” Roman responded hotly “I was in the middle of driving us back to your apartment after our rather lovely day at the beach when Super Massive Black Hole came on the radio and you told me to, and I quote, ‘Pull the fuck over so I can suck you off because when we get back I have an essay to write and I’d rather be on top of you than on top of that right now’ unquote,”Virgil and Roman are at the same college and are dating and they get it on in the back seat of Roman's tiny car.  That's it. That's the whole thing.





	We Looked Like Giants

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is the first fanfiction I have ever written in my life! So I'm sorry if it's a bit rough! It's also my first time writing smut but I think it's okay? This fic is inspired by (and named after) a Death Cab for Cutie song which you should totally check out 'cause it's awesome and by an awesome fic I read once called Snarky Car Bang which was written for the Phandom I think. I tried to find it again but couldn't. Anyway, this is heavily inspired by both that song and that fic.
> 
> Hope you enjoy the fic! It's literally just these two trying to be sexy but failing 'cause they can't stop winding each other up for two seconds. (It's actually pretty freakin adorable)
> 
> Also disclaimer: I live in the UK and am writing them as American's so if anything seems off or if any spellings are British versions that's why!

Though Virgil was perfectly content with his choice to major in English Lit upon starting at university, it did occur to him now as he found himself straddling Roman in the back of his boyfriend’s frankly miniscule car, that perhaps he should have paid more attention during all of his high school physics classes. 

“Move your leg!” Roman complained grumpily as he squirmed beneath him, struggling to find a suitable position for any of his limbs.

“I can’t, dumbass.  Whose idea was this anyway, your car is way too small!” Roman sighed at his response, and then pulled Virgil down for a tender kiss.  It was so gentle and sweet, quite at odds with their position, and Virgil found himself making a small noise of contentment as Roman pulled away again.

“I believe, my darling, that this was in fact your idea,” Roman told him sweetly as he ran his hands down Virgil’s back and slipped them under his t-shirt, his hoodie had long since been discarded.

“I seriously doubt that, Princey,” Virgil smirked, leaning down to press soft, feather-light kisses to Roman’s neck.

“If I recall correctly – which I do –,” Roman responded hotly “I was in the middle of driving us back to your apartment after our rather lovely day at the beach when Super Massive Black Hole came on the radio and you told me to, and I quote, ‘Pull the fuck over so I can suck you off because when we get back I have an essay to write and I’d rather be on top of you than on top of that right now’ unquote,” Roman’s lips quirked upwards  in a smug smile as he looked up at Virgil, his green eyes dancing with mirth.  Virgil immediately decided that look definitely had to go and he almost growled as he leaned down the few inches necessary to resume kissing Roman’s neck, but this time biting and sucking as he went.  As Roman began to squirm and wiggle under his ministrations, Virgil felt a self-satisfied grin tug at his lips.

“Well, regardless of whose idea it was -”

“It was your idea!”

“ _Regardless,_ we’re here now and I really think we should do something about it because it’s getting really fucking hot in here, Ro, the fucking windows are starting to steam up!” to hammer his point home, Virgil ran his fingers through Roman’s slightly damp hair and then proceeded to wipe his own sweat on Roman’s face.

“Oh my GOD VIRGE!!! That’s disgusting, why did you do that?!?!” Roman complained, viciously rubbing at his own face, glaring at Virgil and making several affronted noises of distaste.  Virgil cackled and then apologised by kissing Roman again, this time deep and lingering their tongues sliding together and exploring one another’s mouths. This time it was Roman who hummed contentedly as he began to slide Virgil’s shirt up his torso, their kiss breaking briefly as he pulled it over Virgil’s head and discarded it, pulling Virgil straight back into the kiss and running his hands all over smooth skin.  Virgil shivered at the gentle contact and the pulled Roman’s shirt up and off to discard it and in the process his head abruptly and forcefully collided with the roof of Roman’s car.

“FUCKING SHIT!”

“Tch, what terrible language!” Virgil glared down at Roman as he giggled, clearly completely oblivious to the _searing pain_ Virgil was now in.

“WHY am I on top, I’m taller than you?!” he complained angrily, still glaring as Roman continued to laugh

“By, like, two inches and besides your instructions earlier were very clear…” Roman promptly reminded him while still giggling, tossing him a wink for good measure.

“Listen Princey, if we’re actually going to do this then I really think we should swap places before I permanently damage my spine,” Virgil shot back at him.  Roman sighed but seemed to agree as he began excessively wriggling around pushing Virgil this way and that, pulling at clothes and hair until their positions were reversed and both men were clad in only their boxers.  It really was warm now, Virgil noted, as a thin layer of sweat covered both of their bodies and they had yet to get further than a bit of heated making out.  No sooner had this thought occurred to him, however, than suddenly Roman was kissing him again, deeply and intently, with one hand in his hair and the other on his thigh, slowly inching upwards. Virgil repressed a shiver as Roman’s hand ghosted over his erection, reaching the top of his boxers and slipping a warm hand inside to start pumping him slowly.

“About time…” Virgil mumbled against Roman’s mouth.  Roman let out a surprised laugh and then increased his pace while grinding his own erection against Virgil’s leg as he moved.  Feeling his pleasure start to build slowly, Virgil ran his hands up Roman’s back and, ever so gently, pulled his earlobe into his mouth and sucked, running his tongue along the edge.  He felt Roman shudder in response and kept his lips right against his ear as he murmured “Do you have the lube and a condom?” Roman shivered again and nodded hastily, his breath shaky as he quickly sat up in Virgil’s lap and reached over to the front seats to grope around in the glove compartment, searching for the items in question.  As he did so, Virgil leaned up and lightly circled Roman’s nipple with his tongue, pulling the small bud into his mouth and biting gently as Roman hissed out a breath in response.   The next thing Virgil knew he was being pinned back on the seat, Roman’s green eyes staring intensely into his own, the heat of the gaze causing his eyes to widen in surprise as Roman maintained this intense eye contact while opening the lube and warming a liberal amount between his fingers.

“Take your boxers off. Now,” Roman instructed and Virgil’s erection twitched with interest at the commanding tone Roman had used, but he didn’t quite want to let Roman know that.  Instead he smirked and allowed his hands to drift down to the bulge in Roman’s own boxers, his touch light and teasing.

“I’ll do what I damn well please, Princey,” he purred, slipping his fingers into Roman’s waistband and pulling his boxers down.

“Feeling snarky are we, Virge?” Roman laughed, pulling his boxers the rest of the way off, and swiftly moving on to pull Virgil’s off too.

“Maybe a little, why, does it bother you?” Virgil shot back, lifting his hips to allow Roman to pull his boxers down and off.

“Ha, hardly! If you want to snark at me I can one up you there sweetheart!” Roman said, a self-satisfied smirk pulling at his lips as he began to circle a slick finger around Virgil’s entrance.

“Do your worst, I’ll just pretend you’re not even here,” Virgil replied, closing his eyes and leaning back as he felt Roman begin to slowly pump his finger in and out.

“Alright, good luck with that,” Roman replied, and then cleared his throat “I CAN SHOW YOU THE WORLD,”

“ROMAN PRINCE WE ARE NOT DOING THIS!!!”

“SHINING, SHIMMERING SPLENDID!!! TELL ME, VIRGIL, NOW WHEN DID SOMEONE FUCK YOUR ASS LIKE THIS?”   
“Oh my god…..” Virgil tried to glare at Roman, but the deep blush settled firmly on his cheeks and his inability to stop giggling made the look entirely ineffective.

“Shall I continue?” Roman asked gleefully, slipping a second finger in now and scissoring them to stretch Virgil properly

“The fingering? Yes. The singing? God no,”

“They currently come as a package deal I’m afraid, my darling,” Roman grinned devilishly, then took a deep breath as Virgil groaned and attempted to cover his ears “I CAN OPEN YOUR _THIGHS_ , TAKE YOU WONDER BY WONDER! OVER, SIDEWAYS AND UNDER ON A MAGIC CARPET RIDE!” Roman continued singing loudly.

“We’re not on a fucking carpet, you moron!” Virgil yelled at him “And you have now COMPLETELY ruined that song for the rest of time, thanks,” he added, once again attempting to glare but it was impossible, he was having too much fun.

“Sorry, Virge, I just couldn’t resist,” he chuckled, pressing more kisses to Virgil’s cheeks and hair. By now Roman comfortably had three fingers steadily pumping in and out, and just as Virgil was beginning to get a little impatient, Roman crooked his fingers in just the right place, causing him to moan loud and uninhibited. “Mmmm, Roman – I’m ready!” Virgil moaned again as Roman began massaging that same spot. He pulled his fingers out and attempted to rip open the condom packet, only to lose his grip due to the excess lube on his fingers and end up pinging it right into one of Virgil’s eyes.

“Well this is really fucking romantic,” Virgil muttered angrily once he had finished cursing the air blue and had successfully opened the packed. He handed it back to a somewhat sheepish looking Roman.

“I’m sorry, darling, that really wasn’t on purpose,” he said softly, pressing a few tender kisses to the side of Virgil’s head.

“Yeah, yeah I know. Can we please just get on with this? It’s so. Damn. Hot. I’m seriously going to die if I don’t come soon,” Roman laughed at that, a beautiful sound, and Virgil found himself smiling fondly up at him as he rolled the condom on, slicked himself up and aligned his hips with Virgil’s.

“Are you ready?” he murmured, pressing a soft kiss to Virgil’s hair

“What did I just say, idiot?” Virgil replied, with no real malice in it whatsoever.  Roman smiled at him, and ever so gently he began to push in, his pace achingly slow, until he eventually bottomed out in one smooth thrust. Virgil squirmed as he remained still for a moment, allowing time for adjustment, and then slowly he began to move, building the pace gradually and kissing Virgil all down his neck, shoulders and chest.

“You are so beautiful,” he breathed against Virgil’s shoulder, and then bit down, sucking a pink mark into his skin.

“Mmmm, you’re not so bad yourself – fuck!” as he spoke, Roman had just slightly changed the angle and that was pure bliss.  Feeling the tension starting to build quickly now, Virgil grabbed onto Roman’s hips encouraging him to go harder.  Roman grunted and shifted his weight to wrap one hand around Virgil’s leaking cock and start pumping in time with his thrusts, which were becoming more and more sporadic. “Roman! Roman I’m close!” Virgil moaned louder and Roman increased his pace yet again.

“Cum for me Verge,” Roman breathed into his ear and that was it.  Virgil felt his release through his entire body, everything giving way to waves of pleasure.  As he came down from his high he was vaguely aware of Roman chanting his name as his thrusts lost all sense of rhythm and then gradually slowed to a stop. He promptly collapsed on top of Virgil, who immediately wrapped his arms around his gross, sweaty boyfriend and pressed an affectionate kiss to his forehead. They lay still in pleasant, companionable silence for a few moments filled with soft touches and gentle kisses.

“Don’t you have an essay to write at some point?” Roman enquired, his eyes twinkling with barely contained laughter

“Shhh, Roman, we’re cuddling now,” Virgil replied, patting Roman’s head slightly too firmly to be a caress.

“Love you,” Roman mumbled, and he pressed a kiss to Virgil’s lips,

“Mmm, you too,” he replied softly.

Later on, when they were cleaned up and back on the road, driving away from the sunset that painted the sky and scenery around them in red, pink and gold, Roman glanced at Virgil and said

“Sooo, we can scratch car sex off the list?” Virgil laughed loudly and unexpectedly, reaching over and placing a hand on his boyfriend’s thigh

“I guess so, I mean we’re definitely not doing that in this thing again its way too small!”

“Okay so from now on we stick to large flat surfaces?”

“Excluding counter tops,”

“Right of course,”

“That, or you get a flat back truck, whichever works,”


End file.
